Life After the Curse has been lifted
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: This is the story of what happens after the curse has been lifted. But then again...
1. Chapter 1: The Trip

**Life after the curse has been lifted**

This is the story of what happened after the Sohma family curse had been lifted. The story of what happened to all of the sohmas, Tohru, Hana, and Arisa afterwards.

Chapter One: The Trip

"Oh, Good Morning Kyo!" Tohru's voice rang cheerfully.

"Hey," Kyo responded still tired from the night before. Kyo hadn't gotten much rest. Although he probably still won't admit it, he had a nightmare about losing Tohru.

"Kyo, I was thinking as soon as Ryu gets home that we could pay a visit to the rest of the Sohmas," Tohru smiled as brightly as ever. (By the way, Ryu is the name I have decided to give their son. They have a son and granddaughter.)

Kyo just nods but goes upstairs. He looks over at his Juzu beads. The thing that Tohru doesn't know is that Kyo is timid about going but decides to go anyway.

When the three of them arrive they decide to stop by the old house and go inside. Shigure is already inside looking around remembering times they had shared. Shigure is speechless when he sees Tohru and Kyo and their son Ryu. But eventually finds his words.

"Well I didn't expect the three of you. How long has it been? 5 years?"

"Longer than that Shigure," Tohru laughs politely.

"You see Aya is on his way over. But if you want you can stay and greet-"

"NO THANKS! Come on Tohru, Ryu lets get the hell out of here!" They all rush out before they come across Aya.

They continue down a path until they come across Momijii and his wife.

"Ahhhh Tohru! He runs to Tohru immediately and hugs her as hard as he can just like old times.

"Momijii!" Tohru chuckles.

"Oh sorry this is-"

"Kagura!" Tohru and Kyo say in unison.

Kagura looked much different from their last encounter. Her hair was longer, she had matured a lot more but when she saw Kyo she lost it. And even though she liked Kyo and Momijii was in love with Tohru, the two decided to go out on a date and found they both love each other. Kagura's aggressive assertive manner balances out Momijiis Sweet Kind-Hearted personality.

"KYO!"

"Ahhhhh!," Kyo screams

"K-YOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagura starts beating Kyo up just as she used to.

"Don't you know I love YOUUUUUUU Damn it!"

"Um…Hi Kagura," Tohru says cautiously.

Kagura stops throwing punches to take in Tohru for the first time since she was there.

"Oh, hey Tohru," Kagura drops Kyo's shirtfront. "Long time no see…"

"Not long enough," Kyo mutters under his breath.

"Still just as strong I see," Tohru smiles again.

"Well I love Kyo like a brother now," her face reflects sadness briefly before she gives her head a shake and smiles. "Planning to go to the main house? We're inviting everyone over for a reunion!"

"Really?! That's great. I don't mean to be a bother but um could we maybe join you?" Tohru asks.

"What? Of course we can! You don't have to be so afraid to ask. You are family y'know," Kyo grabs her hand and leads her toward the main house. "Come on Ryu."

Thanks for reading this chapter. I'd love it if you could review this because I love feedback and suggestions on how to make this more enjoyable for everyone. ありがとう Thank You


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

Chapter Two: The Reunion

Thank to everyone who read the previous chapter. This chapter will be about everyone's arrivals and an indication as to why Kyo is uneasy about being here. Sorry the beginning will be a little slow in order to get the reunion part out of the way. Enjoy!

When they arrive at the main house they meet Kisa and Hiro both holding hands looking more in love than anyone has seen them before.

"Sissy!" Kisa smiles and runs to meet Tohru.

"Kisa!" Tohru exclaims. "Hi Hiro!"

"Yeah….Hi."

Hiro decided that Tohru isn't as bad a person after all when he discovered that Tohru was the reason he was no longer cursed.

"Haru, Rin, Rii, Aya, Akito, Hatori, Shigure, and Yuki should all be here shortly," Kagura sits down at the table while Tohru prepares the meal (She so kindly offered of course).

"So why wasn't I invited?" Saki appeared behind Kyo suddenly.

"You're still doing that, coming out of nowhere and scaring the he-"

"Because its fun," Saki stares at him and Kyo turns away.

"Yeah well we wanted to see Tohru and drop off Natsumi. So stop freaking out orangetop," Arisa smacks him upside the head teasingly.

"Then hurry up and leave Yankee!" Kyo growls.

"Um actually Kyo…" Tohru begins softly.

"Yeah?" Kyo says with less anger in his voice.

"I would love it if Arisa, Saki, and Kureno would stay…"

"Fine but just keep them away from me alright," Kyo shrugs.

"Is that anyway to talk to Tohru's parents?" Saki asks him.

"YOU'RE NOT- look I'm sorry I'm just in a bad mood today…"

"Aren't you always," Arisa mumbles but Kyo hears it.

"Watch it Yankee," Kyo says with less venom than before.

"Yo," Hatsaharu greets everyone as he comes inside holding Isuzu's hand.

"Haru!" Momijii exclaims happily.

"Haru its good to see you again. Hi Isuzu," Tohru places bowls of soba noodles because today is a special occasion.

"Yeah you too," Haru manages a smile.

"Hi…" Rin gives a small smile as well.

When everyone else arrives including Yuki's wife Machi and Aya's wife Mine. After the all arrive…

"Hello everyone and….Tohru," Akito says with a mysterious smile on his face almost….sinister.

Thanks for reading this chapter. I don't know when the new one will be up. Please Review and Vote I love reading reviews J. In the next chapter you'll discover what Akito's plan has been all along and Tohru was but the pawn in Akito's game.


	3. Chapter 3: Akito's Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

**Hello everyone, Please be sure to read my Fruits Basket Kimi Ni Todoke Crossover :) on a side note here is the next installment in this FF. I hope you all enjoy it as you find out why Kyo was so afraid to show up at the main house and what Akito has in store for everyone. By the way sorry its really short.**

Chapter 3: Akito's Game

"I'm glad you all have agreed to come, especially you Tohru," Akito chuckles.

Everyone looks around at eachother suspiciously.

"I'm to speak to Tohru and Tohru alone."

"What?!" They all exclaim at once.

Akito goes into the next room and Tohru follows suit. Tohru eyes Akito expectantly.

"Listen up Miss Tohru Honda, you may have broken the curse but you certainly haven't broken me...I've had years to think about what I was going to do while living with Shigure. But I must ask you this. How much has Kyo told you about himself?

"He um..." Tohru begins

"Did you know that I promised him if he'd somehow convince you to love, accept, and marry him that I wouldn't make him stay locked up in the cat room?"

"No...I'm sorry but thats not really the way it happened. I mean it can't be," Tohru shakes her head and Akito grabs her by the shirtfront.

"Ok then, why don't you see for yourself?" Akito growled.

Tohru goes back into the room where everyone is dining.

"Miss Honda are you alright? Did Akito do anything to you?" Yuki asks right away.

Tohru glances over at Kyo. "Is- is it true Kyo?" She asks tears filling her eyes.

Kyo quickly looks away but thats enough confirmation for Tohru.

**Sorry you have to wait until the next chapter to find out! Cliffhanger. Thanks for reviewing and I'm open to any suggestions you may have. What will happen do you think? Is what Akito saying True? Does Kyo really and truly love Tohru? I don't know... Please Review. Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Confession Time

**I'm glad you guys like the story and please continue reviewing, I'll take all the constructive criticism I can get to help me improve my stories. But anyway as usual the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Fruits Basket. My favorite relationship is TohruxKyo but I'm thinking about what to write while I type. We'll see how this turns out...**

**Chapter 4: Confession Time  
**"Tohru, what-" Kyo began but Tohru ran outside before he could stop her. But since he was quicker than her he caught up to her in no time.

"Tohru, Tohru wait," Kyo panted and grabbed Tohru by the arm.

"Is it true Kyo?" Tears began to fill her eyes.

"About what? Did Akito tell you something?" Kyo asks looking directly into her eyes.

"Is it true...the reason you married me was to not end up confined in the cat room?" Her voice went soft at the last couple of words.

Kyo gulped but all he said was, "No...Akito lied," He forced a smile.

"Really," she asked.

Kyo nodded and pulled her into a hug and stayed like that until she stopped crying. They went back to the main house and tried to act as nothing happened but of course Akito had other ideas.

Akito had sat on the other side of Yuki's wife Machi and whispered in her ear, "You know Yuki, he used to be abusive to his girlfriends," Machi's eyes opened wide but she looked over at Akito in disbelief. She didn't want to believe it but could it be? No, Yuki was to sweet. His nickname in highschool was prince Yuki after all.

"I don't believe thats true," she said defiantly.

"Hmm. Funny, I thought you might say that," Akito gave her a mischevious grin.

**This chapter is short because I have writers block again but be sure to check out my other story. Thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to R&R. As you may have noticed Akito is trying to mess with all of the Sohma's relationships. But why I wonder? Also I think Kyo might be hiding you're gonna have to wait until chapter 5 to find out I suppose :) Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tohru's Secret

**I'm happy I got inspiration to write this chapter after reading other FanFictions :) Sorry for the wait but here is chapter 5. Oh and Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Fruits Basket.**

Chapter Five: Tohru's Secret.

Tohru and Kyo were silent. And then finally Akito broke the silence (By the way even though Akito was supposed to not be evil anymore but I really can't stand her...)

"So Tohru you seem awfully quiet. Is it because you're hiding something hmm?"

Tohru looked up and to everyone's suprise glared at Akito.

"What do you mean by that Akito?" Yuki asked.

"Oh why don't you ask Tohru herself. I mean after all Tohru does have a past like everyone else. But its most likely one to not be proud of," Akito chuckled.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry what's that?" Akito cupped his ear.

"I said Shut up," Tohru said harshly.

Akito just stared at her for a few moments then demanded she tell everyone what she did. Tohru told him no so Akito explained.

"Tohru is a former zodiac herself," Akito sneered. Everyone gasped as Tohru hung her head in shame.

"Thats not possible," Kyo said.

"Tell them Tohru," Akito growled.

"I- uh. Its...true," her voice trailed off.

What do you think? How can this be when all of the other zodiacs are alive that Tohru was one too? What animal was she? Wouldn't she transform when hugging a male? Why didn't she? How did Akito find out? How will they react? So many questions to be answered next chapter. Please Review. And thank you** Esther - Chan, Lolipopalien, BooBearPurpleHead, .3, danacass, dgraymanobsessed,** and the **guest** that reviewed my fanfiction so far. As usual I'm open to any suggestions and let me know if you like the direction the story is going. Bye :) **Oh but before I go just because these last couple of chapters have been SO short, the next one will be long I promise :) I'll try.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hatsuharu's Hidden Past

**I'm back! It hasn't been that long but y'know. Oh I and I really want Haru to have a bigger role in this story too because he is one of my favorites. I think I'll even make a fanfic centered around him one day. Hmm. Anyways, so don't forget to Review. Again, much appreciated. I love going through the reviews and seeing how people are getting into the story and responding well to it :) And also I kinda had to include the Tohru zodiac thing because I love stories like that too :) and I think the story one of my reviewers was talking about sounds familiar. On to the story...(I'll try to make it longer next chapter, but I felt it was right to end it right there.)**

Everyone just looked at Tohru so many questions going through their minds afraid of what to ask next.

"You see…before I met you all. I had been cursed but I still don't understand why or how I was cured of the curse," Tohru pondered.

Suprisingly Hatsuharu was the one to break the silence.

"Which one were you since all of us were alive, including Kureno?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Tohru stared down at her hands.

Shigure and Ayame changed the subject and got back into their "lover act."

"Oh Ayame, tonight you should stay over and stay with me until I fall asleep," Shigure began.

"Well if I'm there with you, I'm afraid you won't be sleeping much," Ayame purred and then they gave a eachother a thumbs up.

"Idiots," Yuki and Kyo muttered in unison.

But the mood had seemed to change drastically and for the better much to Akito's expense. So as everyone was laughing and beginning to get comfortable, Akito was plotting silently.

"Hana, did you ever get married," Tohru smiled for the first time that night since Akito's little announcement.

"No sweet Tohru. Why? Because I believe to remain umarried as a liberated free-spirit and not to be chained down by the binding of myself and another man," she said staring deeply into Kyo's eyes with her own dark, mystic, purple ones.

"Would you stop staring at me," Kyo hissed.

"I'm looking at you," Hanajiima corrected him cooly as she sipped her tea.

Everyone sweat dropped anticipating what Kyo was going to do next when suddenly Hatsuharu got up and walked towards the bathroom.

When Haru got inside he splashed his face with cold water. When he looked up into the mirror he saw Akito.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Akito smiled deviously.

"Tell who what?" Haru said in his normal I-could-care-less voice.

"You know, the woman you screwed when you went black while you were engaged to Rin. Or did you suddenly forget?" Akito laughed and walked away leaving Haru staring back at himself. But rather than his normal emotionless face, you could tell Haru had a look of disgust still remaining on his face as he left the bathroom.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you check out my other fanfics to come and the next chapter. Let me know what you think will happen, who Haru had sex with, why he did, and how you think it would affect Rin to find out. I have a bunch of story lines going on so I hope its not too confusing. If it is feel free to let me know :) Remember to R&R and I'll try to make a longer chapter next time. Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out

**Hey guys its been awhile since I got back to this story. Its going to be really short as a heads up because I'm tired, I have homework, and I have writers block again. I thought I should update even if its extremely short. Sorry about that. Review and let me know if I should continue because I have no clue where this story will go. I make this up as I go along. Anyways enjoy and don't forget to check out Eyes of A Wolf if you're into HatsuharuxOC fanfictions.**

After Haru walked out of the bathroom he glanced over at Rin. Rin was- was this a dream- she was actually smiling at him. Although her smile made him feel even more guilty because he knew what Akito had said was true.

"Oh Rin, I think Haru has something he would like to tell you. You can use Yuki's old room and discuss it there," Akito was staring at Haru evily when he said this. They both reluctantly got up. He knew if he didn't take care of this now Akito would harass him about it for all of eternity.

Hatsuharu and Rin walked into the unfurnished yet refurbished room that was formely known as Yuki's room where Akito would reeducate him.

"Well," Rin tapped her fingers on her arm looking up at Haru expectantly.

"Rin...what would you say if I told you I had sex with someone other than you?" Hatsuharu's face contorted with disgust at himself.

"Look if you're referring to Naomi* I don't give a crap. Its not like you did it while we were engaged," Rin scoffed.

Hatsuharu looked down at his black boots he always wore and then said barely below a whisper, "I did...when we were...engaged." Hatsuharu had become black haru at the time but was still no justification.

Rin just stared at him, and being who she was known to be, she flung the wedding ring at him and stormed off. Hatsuharu picked up the ring and stared at it in amazement wondering why Rin hadn't cursed him out or beat him within the inch of his life or something. But what he did know is that since she didn't he had hurt her beyond repair. He fell onto his knees shaking with anger- no, fury while someones words kept playing in his head over and over again pissing him off more and more by the second. AKITO.

"Hmm, I wonder why Rin and Haru aren't back yet. So Kyo, I see you haven't told Tohru your secret yet-" Akito began and Kyo jumped up.

"I've had it! Come on Tohru, Ryu we're going home," he slammed his chopsticks down and dragged Tohru along with him bringing Ryu and slammed the door behind them. Akito turned towards Yuki's wife and said, "I believe we have unfinished business."

**Yes I know what you're thinking. Shortest chapter in the history of fanfiction. I'm sorry, I kind of have writers block at the moment and I've been focusing more on my other stories. Let me know If I should continue this story or scrap it and only work on my other two. I had to update because I figured you guys had waited long enough. Please don't forget to review. Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Time is A Delicate Thing

**I AM SO SORRY! No its not that I've forgotten about it or anything I just focused on Eyes of A Wolf and then I decided to start other fanfics. I'm not giving up on this story. I think each chapter will focus on a certain character or couple...Wow I haven't updated in 2 months O_O anyways I hope you all review :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Time is a Delicate Thing**

Haru found his seat and stared at his plate. How would things be between him and Rin now? Why the hell was Akito still sabotaging them? Didn't he "love" his family. Then again we're talking about the same Man- Woman that Pushed Rin out a second story window, hurt Kisa, threatened to lock Kyo up in the cat room, physically and emotionally abused Yuki, nearly killed Tohru, blinded Hatori and the list goes on and on. Did Akito even have any regret for his actions? He doubted it.

Shigure told Akito that he probably needed rest because after all the former god was still sick. So Shigure followed her and Machi breathed a sigh of relief now that she wouldn't have to worry about Akito the rest of the night.

Hatsuharu shrugged on his coat and decided to take a walk. Of course being who he was he had no earthly idea where he'd end up but felt like he needed time to thinl. Shoving his hands in his pockets he began his journey and hopefully he would get some answers.

OOO

Kyo switched the lamp on in their bedroom. Ryu was already in bed asleep and Tohru was in their own bed sitting upright. She was about to reach over for her book that sat on her nightstand when a thought dawned on her. What was wrong with Kyo? And she still was confused about the whole Akito- Kyo thing. But judging by the tired look in his eyes she decided against asking. At least for tonight.

Kyo leaned over and kissed Tohru softly on the lips before turning over his back facing her. Tohru switched the lamp off and she sat there in the dark thinking to herself how greatful she was Akito had spared everyone her secret zodiac past.

OOO

Haru continued to trek throughout the woods and stopped in front of a pond. He picked up a nearby smooth stone and seeing his reflection he tossed it bouncing the stone across the water creating ripples.

This is kind of like my life...Once a stone is thrown into it of course things are blurred at first and the solution is almost unrecognizable. But in the end everything will eventually smooth out and become clear again. He immediatley thought back to Rin. He had hurt her more than she would have let him know. He continued walking in what he hoped was the direction of their house and was glad to see he had found it.

When he walked inside removing his boots he climbed the stairs and saw Rin herself lying there sniffling.

**I know really lame that this chapter is so short after two months but its better than none right? I will TRY to update tomorrow :) along with the Mind is a Beautiful Thing and Numb Heart. Can't guarantee an update on Rainbow of the Past Rain of the Future thought. Don't forget to review ;) Thanks! Bye :)**


	9. Chapter 9: On the Mend

**Okay last chapter was kind of vague but I hope to get more into the story in this chapter. This chapter will be focused on Kagura and Momiji's relationship. But it will also include others... I suck at chapter titles. Anyways please review! Oh and for those of you asking for another chapter of The Mind is a Beautiful Thing, don't worry its coming soon!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: On the Mend**

Kagura and Momiji walked back to their house in silence. But even though the two were together they still were sad. Kagura and Momiji had wanted a child but when Kagura had a miscarriage they went into a state of depression. This went on for two years and they still we're upset about it. Momiji and Kagura still wanted a child so they adopted a 3 year old Korean baby girl named Hyoyeon. They both loved her very much and she was now 7 and was staying with her biological Mother for the week. They wondered if this would be a permanent arrangement but neither one of them would be able to bear it.

Hyoyeon had short black hair and was a very small hazel eyed girl. She was beautiful.

Once they got inside the house Momiji and Kagura went to bed and tried to go to sleep although neither could. Even though they wouldn't admit it there was a part of Momiji that still loved Tohru and a part of Kagura that still loved Kyo. Maybe it would always be this way...

OOO

"Rin?" Haru knelt down in front of her bed and she turned away from him. When he reached out to stroke her cheek she shrank back. He didn't know what do in order for her to forgive him. He was such a bastard. She risks her life for Haru, gets hospitalized for Haru, and for what? To be cheated on. Hatsuharu hated himself more now than ever.

Rin looked back over to see Haru looking down his bangs covering his eyes and that he was trembling with rage. She didn't know why at that moment but she decided he needed comfort. She pulled him to her and he stopped shaking. He returned her hug and hoped this meant she forgave him. Although she hadn't she hoped if he was truly sorry she'd eventually be able to forgive him. Hell she wasn't going to forgive Akito. But...Haru is a different story.

OOO

Shigure was holding Akito in his arms and she was still smirking.

"I know what you're doing, but I can't say I approve." He pecks Akito on her forehead. A/N: Bleh. I'm sorry but I just can't like Akito let alone sympathize...

"Oh but I think you will..." she chuckled.

**OOO The Next Morning**

Ryu was already on his way to work and Kyo was sitting in the kitchen eating the breakfast Tohru had prepared. Kyo motioned for her to join him and she sat down next to him.

"So...You're part of the zodiac." This made Tohru choke on her food and Kyo slapped her on the back to help her try to expel it. Once she calmed down she managed to say, "I already told you I can't tell you." She didn't want to come off as rude but she knew if anyone knew they'd all be in trouble.

**There! Every chapter may be this short from now on just as a heads up..Don't forget to review! Thanks! Bye :)**


End file.
